


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（三十一）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 严重OOC





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（三十一）

31

吴世勋一大早就开车来到了黄子韬的公寓。一向睡眠质量不错的他昨天晚上竟然失眠了，躺在床上辗转反侧怎么都睡不着。一会儿想到两个人在酒店的第一次见面，一会儿思绪又飘到了六年前S市的会所。  
老实说他早就不记得那个男孩长什么模样了，但是今天黄子韬却突然对他说他就是那个男孩，并且已经默默暗恋了自己六年多，这个事实怎么能够让吴世勋不感到惊讶和震撼呢？  
当然更多的还是惊喜与得意。原来黄子韬已经喜欢自己那么长时间了。  
他一夜没睡好，第二天一大早就起来了，来之前特地拐去了公寓附近很有人气的一家汤包店。黄子韬爱吃那里的蟹粉小笼，每次来都能吃4,5笼，吴世勋心情不错地夹在一群大妈和大爷中耐心排队，轮到他时要了5笼全都打包回去。

他一口气跑上六楼，兴冲冲地用钥匙旋开了门。屋内静悄悄的，窗帘都拉着光线很暗，黄子韬应该还在睡觉。鼻息间全是熟悉而又亲切的味道，吴世勋从昨晚紧张焦躁的心突然平静了下来。  
他脱掉鞋，看了眼没找到自己的拖鞋后，便从鞋柜里重新拿了双出来穿上，放轻步子，把早点放到客厅的桌上，然后轻手轻脚地走向床边。  
黄子韬用被子蒙着头，把自己裹得严严实实的。室内的暖气开得很足，房间里又干又燥，吴世勋摇头笑笑，心想这么大个人怎么还跟个小孩似的喜欢蒙头睡觉。他担心他这样睡久了空气不流通会觉得闷，所以帮他把被子拉了下来，好露出头来。

可手碰到他皮肤的那一瞬间，吴世勋一愣，感到有些不对劲。  
再一瞧，黄子韬眼睛紧闭，面色苍白，呼吸急促又不规律，伸手在他额头上一摸。  
果然，发烧了。  
吴世勋的眉头皱了起来，把被子稍稍掀开。黄子韬手捂着胃，整个人因为痛苦而蜷缩起身体。  
估计是胃病又犯了。吴世勋当机立断，从衣橱里拿出一件外套给他穿上，  
“韬韬，起来。你发烧了，我们去医院。”

黄子韬烧的晕晕乎乎。昨天吃过两粒胃药躺下后没多久他就又吐了，他没敢继续吞药片吐完后就倒在床上昏睡了过去。半夜开始全身发冷，一股股寒意从骨子里透了出来，冻得他直打哆嗦。脑袋重如千斤，他隐约听见有人在喊他，艰难地睁开眼，反应了半天才意识到面前站着的是谁。  
“你，你怎么在我家？”他连说句话都费力，推开他的手软绵绵的，一点劲都没有。

吴世勋选择忽略他的问题，自顾自地帮他把两个袖子套上，又去抽屉里找出一双高筒的厚袜子，抬起他的脚想给他穿，“我带你去医院。”  
“你走开，我不去医院。”黄子韬迷迷糊糊间还在反抗，看也不看他一眼抬起脚就踹，吴世勋牢牢抓住他左脚的脚踝，不由分说帮他把袜子套了进去。黄子韬的脸上写满了拒绝与不合作，这让吴世勋心里不是滋味，但见他疼得脸色煞白，浑身冷汗，心里即便有再多的不满也不忍心责怪他，耐着性子哄道，“你听话，你现在发着烧，不去医院的话病好不了，在家里呆着病只会越来越重啊。”  
黄子韬却不领情，想用另一只脚去踹他，吴世勋对此早有防备，轻松地把它抓在手里，顺势又把袜子给套上了。

黄子韬反抗无果，稍微动一下胸口的恶心感就汹涌而至，眼前一片晕眩，他闭着眼睛去床头柜那摸手机，却被吴世勋捷足先登拿在了手里。  
“你找手机做什么？”他阴沉沉地问。  
“你走吧，”黄子韬放弃挣扎虚弱地说，“我找我朋友去医院。”

吴世勋从刚才开始一直努力克制的脾气终于上来了，把手机用力扔到一边，失笑道，“朋友？这种时候你要找你朋友陪你去医院？我是你男、朋、友！我在这里，就站在你面前，你竟然和我说你要找朋友陪你去医院？！黄子韬，你这是病糊涂了吧！你这是要故意气我是吗！”他怒不可遏地指责他，又生气又委屈。  
黄子韬怎么可以对他视若无睹，如此执意地要和自己划清界限呢。  
朋友？哪个朋友？谁会比自己对他更好？吴世勋脸色铁青地帮他穿上球鞋，把外套的拉链向上一拉到底，又把帽子翻起来给他戴好，硬邦邦地说，“你生病了，我不和你计较，先去医院再说。”

他拉住黄子韬的手臂，强行让他环住自己脖子，然后把人给背了起来。  
“我不用你管。”背上的人垂着脑袋，声音听上去有气无力。  
“你休息会儿别再说话了行吗？有什么等你病好了再说好不好？”吴世勋背着他从六楼走了下来，小心翼翼地把他塞进了副驾驶座里，往后调整了座椅，好让他躺的更舒服些，帮他系好安全带后自己坐回到车里，带上耳机发动了车子。

“程毅，你今天在医院吗？我朋友发烧了，现在送他去你那行吗？”  
“哎呦，可真不巧，我今天在外面有个医用安全的培训，我们科室这次轮到我，待会就要出门。”程毅是A市某著名三甲医院的呼吸科副主任医师，也是和吴世勋他们一个圈子里玩的，只不过因为工作太忙平时出来的次数相对较少而已，“你朋友情况严重吗？我爸今天在医院，要不你直接找他吧。”  
“程伯伯？这不太合适吧。”吴世勋有些犹豫了。程毅的父亲是这家医院的院长，坐镇该院的心内科，临床经验丰富，是全国最具权威的心内科高级专家之一，每年排队等着想要让他进行手术的病人不计其数。不过最近几年从手术台上逐渐退下来了，光是行政方面的工作就已经够他忙的，“就是胃疼加发烧，这么点小事就惊动你爸我多过意不去，你有什么其他同事帮忙给看看？”  
“没事，我看他这段时间挺闲的，我待会和他说一声，你到了医院直接去特需病房那儿找他就行。”  
“那谢了，我们一会儿就到，改天请你吃饭。”  
“饭先欠着吧，我最近还有个试要考，不知道什么时候才能有空吃上你这顿饭。不过你这到底是什么朋友啊，发个烧就能让你这么火急火燎地要把人往我这里送，平时你自己生病不也没怎么当回事吗？而且你看现在这才早上几点啊，”程毅在电话那头促狭一笑，压低声音暧昧地问道，“该不会是嫂子吧？”  
果然，大家都看见昨晚的朋友圈了。

吴世勋听见这个称呼后心里其实挺高兴，他虽然带着耳机但还是心虚地往边上瞥了一眼。只见黄子韬双眼紧闭，一动不动的，看样子没听见他们的对话，这才放下心来，笑着说，  
“就你八卦。”  
程毅只比他小一个月，虽然职业是医生但性格却欢快跳脱的很，在吴世勋面前更像是个有趣的弟弟，“别呀，你朋友圈都发了还有什么不能说的啊，你就告诉我呗。而且这看病吧，里面也有讲究，如果是给嫂子看病的话那就有专门给嫂子的看法，不是嫂子的话那又是另一种看法了。”  
吴世勋听他在那满嘴胡诌，笑骂道，“你快滚吧。你听听，这是一个站在阳光底下公立医院的医生应该说出来的话吗？小心我到你爸那儿投诉你。”他打着方向盘转了个弯，医院就在前面不远处了，“我快到了，不说了。”

到了医院，吴世勋抱着人就进了电梯，黄子韬虽然烧的晕乎乎的但还有点意识，推开他想要自己下来走但都被拒绝了。吴世勋直接上到了22楼的特需病房层，护士提前接到了通知，见到他后就直接把他们带进了一间空的单人房，  
“你们稍微等一下，程院马上就来了。”

程院今年56岁，穿着白大褂样子很和蔼。他简单地帮黄子韬检查了一下，耐心又细致地询问起他从昨晚开始到现在的病发情况，了解了以前的病史后他笑着说，“初步判断大概是由肠胃炎引起的发烧。具体还要验个血看是病毒性感染还是细菌感染，小伙子平时肠胃不太好吧，虽然年纪轻但也不能这么折腾啊，要好好爱惜身体知道吗？”  
俗话说医者父母心，黄子韬对于这个年纪的老医生总有种莫名的好感，听见他这么说后老老实实地点了点头。吴世勋为他忙进忙出急出了一身的汗却得不到一个好脸色，站在边上不禁又好气又好笑，虽然他还没有傻到去吃程院的醋，但黄子韬乖巧听话的模样和对自己时的态度简直就是判若两人。  
要不是，要不是他还生着病，看他怎么好好收拾他。  
“不过我还是建议你去做个胃镜，看看有没有胃溃疡或是十二指肠溃疡的可能性，不能老是一胃痛就靠吃药硬压着，找出病源才能够对症下药，慢慢调理身体才会好起来。”

“我不做胃镜。”黄子韬突然出声。他反应很大，拒绝得干脆果断把吴世勋和程院都吓了一跳。  
程院在医院工作这么久了，看多了因为害怕而不肯做胃肠镜的病人，见他学生气十足的脸上写满了防备，忍不住打趣道，“小伙子，怎么年纪轻轻就那么讳疾忌医啊，不做胃镜怎么能查得出根源呢？”  
黄子韬垂下眼眸，喉咙哽了一下，固执又小声地重复了一遍，“我不做胃镜。”程院站在医生的角度还想再劝劝他，吴世勋却是知道黄子韬脾气的，赶紧出来帮腔道，“程伯伯，胃镜这个不急，以后再说，先帮他把烧给退了吧。”  
血液报告很快就出来了，程院看了结果后说问题不大，只是他吐的太多身体有些脱水的迹象，于是帮他开了退烧药和止吐药一起输液。  
“程伯伯，今天真是谢谢你了。麻烦你特地过来走一趟。”黄子韬这边的情况已经稳定下来，护士正在帮他扎针吊点滴，吴世勋悬在心口的一块大石终于落地，“您去忙吧，这里我看着就行。”  
“也好，那我先回办公室了，有什么事让护士来找我。”程院把钢笔放回大褂口袋，向门口走去，吴世勋跟在他身后送他出门，  
“老爷子最近身体怎么样？”  
“精神着呢，揍人可有力气呢。”  
“尽瞎说，谁不知道你爷爷最宝贝你，揍谁都不会揍你啊。他怎么舍得。”  
吴世勋摸着鼻子嘿嘿一笑，“那都是做给你们看的，私底下我可没少挨揍，专挑你们看不见的地方，下手狠着呢。”  
程院哈哈大笑起来，摇着头拿他没办法，“你呀。”  
当年吴老爷子在病危住院期间嘴里一直念叨着这个在国外留学的小孙子。吴世勋回国后差不多把医院当成了家，整天陪在病床前，里里外外伺候着也不嫌累，一句怨言都没有，直到老爷子康复出院为止。那时候程院就非常喜欢他，觉得他遇事能担事，而且已经很少有年轻人能够像他这样定下心来愿意守在老人身边了。  
程院这两年难得见到他，两个人站在走廊里多聊了一会儿。只不过吴世勋很明显有些心不在焉，人虽然站在他跟前可心早就飞回去了，眼睛一个劲地往病房那里瞟。程院也是从年轻的时候走过来的，哪会不明白他的心思，于是看破不说破，找了个借口推说自己还有事就先走了，吴世勋听后如蒙大赦，赶紧和他道别赶回了病房。

他回到病房时黄子韬已经打着点滴睡着了。  
他睡觉的时候很安静，连呼吸都不那么明显，远远望去像是一件易碎的艺术品。厚重的外套已经被脱去，里面就只穿着单薄的睡衣。敞开的衣领里锁骨凹陷成脆弱的形状，白色的被褥盖在身上整个人看上去只有薄薄一片。  
怎么瘦成这样了，明明上次去探班时好像还没那么瘦的。  
吴世勋拖了张椅子坐在他边上，一言不发地盯着他看。吊瓶里的药液一滴一滴地往下流，黄子韬的眉头轻微蹙起，像是在忍受着极大的痛苦，他红着双眼满脸泪水的画面一下子又钻进他的脑海里，吴世勋的心顿时像是被人用针刺似的又乱又疼。他伸手握住黄子韬没有吊针的左手，把脸贴在上面，因为吊着点滴的缘故，他的手很凉，就和他这几天对自己的态度一样，冷冰冰的。  
“你不是很爱笑吗，为什么最近不笑了呢？”吴世勋看着他的睡颜喃喃自语，吻了吻他的手心，又把它翻转过来，亲吻起他的手背，手指一根根地吻过来，从指尖到指缝，直到将唇瓣上的暖意通过呼吸传递给他，他才放低声音讨好似地说道，“我们别吵架了好不好？你别再生气了，我答应你，以后不会再带别人回去了，等你病好了以后跟我回家好不好？”  
床上的人没有动静。  
他不甘心地抬起头，坐到床沿上。因为发烧，黄子韬原本红润饱满的双唇变得苍白而没有血色，下巴上还有些没有来得及刮的青色胡茬。吴世勋着了魔似的望着他，俯下身，低头含住了他的唇，舌头在唇缝上流连试探，见他安安静静毫无防备，心中早已软成一片，甜蜜在心中荡漾开来，滚烫的唇舌黏糊地追着他，仿佛重新回到了两个人亲密无间的那段美好时光。

程院回了趟办公室。上次医院组团去云南边远地区做义诊，回来时他抽空逛了逛茶市，收了两块普洱茶饼回来，打算拿给吴世勋让他带块回去给老爷子。  
没想到刚一推门，便看见吴家小少爷正把病人压在床上又是亲又是抱的，也不知道那男孩子是不是已经醒了。  
哎，到底是年轻人啊。程院无奈地摇了摇头，把门带上轻轻退了出来，临走时路过护士台，特地交待了一声刚才送来的病人需要好好休息，没别的事不要进去打扰，等吊针快吊完了再进去，记得先要敲门。  
吴世勋昨晚也没睡好，眼睛底下还挂着明显的黑眼圈。睡意笼罩，他不想吵醒黄子韬，弓着身子小心翼翼地挤在他身边窄窄的床沿上，帮他把手放回到被子里，又把被子掖好，把人搂在怀里和他一起睡了过去。

药物起到了作用，黄子韬的烧终于退了下去，睁开眼时看见陌生的天花板，他的大脑当机了两三秒后才又开始重新工作，头疼得像是要从里面裂开。  
这里是医院。他发烧了。吴世勋送他来的。  
等他理清思路之后，才发现自己的胸膛上横亘着一只手臂，吴世勋熟睡着的脸庞近在眼前，两个人鼻尖对鼻尖，嘴唇不过隔着一指的距离。  
他迅速把脸转了回来，咬着牙支撑起身。  
“你醒了？”吴世勋被他的动静给惊醒了，用手摸了摸他的额头，确定他终于退烧了后高兴地从背后圈住他的腰，头枕在他的肩膀上和他撒起了娇，“早上你可把我吓坏了，以后如果有不舒服的话就要来看医生，别自己瞎吃药知道吗？”

黄子韬眼前一片黑，整个人发着晕，他浑身都没有力气，喉咙干涸，发出的声音又破又哑，“我要回去。”他说。  
“好好好，我也不喜欢医院的味道，我们回去。”吴世勋急忙从床上下来，殷勤地替他穿上鞋，又拿来了外套，黄子韬坚持要自己穿，吴世勋知道他自尊心强要面子，也不勉强他，站在一旁默默地等着，等他全部收拾完后，蹲下身子想要背他时，黄子韬却扶着床架自己站了起来，一声不吭地低头走在前面。  
吴世勋心里很不舒服，他皱了皱眉头，强忍着没发火，拿起沙发上自己的外套，跟着追了上去。  
清醒后的黄子韬真是一点都不可爱。即便还是头重脚轻脚底虚浮着，却始终和他保持着距离，进了电梯后更是直接躲进了角落，仿佛自己是个与他毫不相干的陌生人似的。不对，是比陌生人还要陌生，黄子韬根本就是在刻意躲他。  
到了一楼，门开了，黄子韬着急地想要出去，却被吴世勋抓住手臂一把拉了回来，  
“还没到呢。”  
“我自己打的回去。”黄子韬想要甩开他的手，没甩开。  
“你闹什么闹！”吴世勋忍不住提高了音量。  
“你们这是出不出来啊？”在电梯外等候的人不耐烦了，开始嚷嚷起来。  
吴世勋冷着张脸拽着胳膊把人往怀里带，“我们下去。”说完按下了关门键。

到了地下二楼的停车库，“你是自己走还是我把你抱过去？”吴世勋紧紧抓住他的手腕，他的耐心已经快要被他再三的拒绝给磨光了，如果他一直像是刚才睡着时的样子那该多好。  
黄子韬站在原地和他大眼瞪小眼，周围时不时有车辆进进出出，他不想在这里和吴世勋起纷争，  
“我自己走。”他低声说。  
吴世勋哼了一声，放开了他。

两个人坐在车里。安全带的槽口有点卡住了，黄子韬拉了两下没扯出来，吴世勋眯着眼睛看他，没有作声，探过身体想要帮他，黄子韬却如临大敌般紧紧贴着靠背。他嫌弃警惕的模样刺痛了吴世勋的眼，吴世勋心里气不打一处来，用了点力气把安全带狠狠拽了出来，帮他扣上，冷着声音说，“你怕什么？我还能吃了你不成？”  
黄子韬把头转了过去，只留下小半个侧脸给他。黄子韬对他视而不见，这个认知让吴世勋心里不禁发酸，有种悲凉的失落感和恐慌感。他本来还想开口讥讽，最终却握着方向盘什么话都没说，脸色铁青地发动了车子。

一路上两人相对无语，狭小的车厢内气氛着实令人尴尬。吴世勋心情烦躁地打开音乐，一曲播完，下一首就是《ALL OF ME》。  
音乐声响起，吴世勋愣了愣，条件反射般地去看黄子韬的反应。却见他脖子后仰靠在头枕上，弯成一个漂亮的弧度，视线远眺，望着窗外静静地出神。  
熟悉的歌声把吴世勋带回了黄子韬大学毕业的那晚，在西餐厅的钢琴前，他第一次为黄子韬唱了这首他喜欢的歌，他在台上弹，黄子韬在底下对他笑，弯起的眼睛里藏着说不尽的情意。  
吴世勋的心情逐渐平复下来，两人的距离足够近，他只要伸手就能握住黄子韬的手，把它掌握在手心里与他十指相扣，但他努力克制住了，他想要和黄子韬平心静气地好好谈谈，不想再吓着他。  
回到家，黄子韬显然累极了，他揉了揉脸，把头发往后一拨，露出英挺的眉毛和充满倦意的眼睛，“我们谈谈。”他想要坐到沙发上，却被人制止了，  
“你到床上躺着去，我先帮你煮点粥。”  
“不用——”黄子韬话还没说完，已经被吴世勋从后面推着到了床边，再想回头去找人时，对方已经一溜烟跑到了厨房里。

黄子韬高烧刚退，没力气与他多做争辩，浑浑噩噩地钻进了被子，身体已经不再像昨晚那么怕冷了，但他还是把被子裹得紧紧的。

他虚虚地靠在床背上，看着吴世勋在厨房忙碌的身影，耳边传来熟悉的锅碗瓢盆的声音，令人怀念的烟火气，他很清楚过不了多久空气中就会弥漫着阵阵饭菜的香味，曾经让他感到多么幸福与温暖。

吴世勋是第一次给人煮粥。他自己不喜欢喝粥，出国留学后老外那里更是没有喝粥的习惯，自然想不到要去学煮粥。但好在他对做菜这事并不陌生，家里的米还是他们刚搬进来时从超市里买回来的那袋，因为从来没在这里开过火所以还没拆封，吴世勋上网搜了下食谱后便开始放水淘米，把锅放到灶台上等水煮沸后转成小火，半掩着盖子让它慢慢炖煮，脱下围裙走到黄子韬身边，

“饿了吧，再等一会儿就可以吃了。”

黄子韬望着他，眼睛对着眼睛，“今天谢谢你送我去医院。”

吴世勋嘴角含笑看着他，把头一歪，像个调皮的孩子般向他讨赏，“那你要怎么谢谢我？”

黄子韬清了清喉咙，“医药费待会我转给你。”

吴世勋的笑容僵在了脸上，“你再说一遍。”

黄子韬如他所愿，张开了口，“医药费——”

“你闭嘴！”吴世勋朝他吼道，“什么狗屁医药费？我是在乎那个吗？你一路上都不说话，我知道你在生病人不舒服所以不怪你，但你一开口就和我谈医药费？黄子韬，你不觉得可笑吗？我们俩之间就只能谈这个了？”他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，要不是黄子韬现在还病着，他真想狠狠地把他按在床上操他一顿让他再也没办法说出这种伤人的话来。

“那你觉得我们俩之间除了这个还应该谈什么呢？”黄子韬抬起眼皮，平静地问他，“谈怎么做爱最舒服吗？对不起，我不是很想谈论这个。”

吴世勋拼命警告自己不要生气，要冷静。他深吸一口气，努力调整着情绪，坐到他床边，轻轻握住他的手，眼眸中的情意深不见底，“谈感情。”

黄子韬盯着他的脸看了大约有好几秒钟，像是听到了什么笑话似的，噗嗤一下笑出了声，吴世勋不悦地皱起眉，“你笑什么。”

黄子韬好不容易才止住笑，认真道，“我们俩之间有这种东西的存在吗？”

吴世勋眼睛里的光黯了下来，低着头，“有。当然有。”他执拗地说。

黄子韬若有所思地点点头，轻笑着大方承认道，“也对，我喜欢过你。”

“我不是这个意思。韬韬，我喜欢你，”吴世勋紧紧抱住了他，像是要把他揉进自己身体里那般的用力，脸颊贴着他的，距离那么近，像是在说着悄悄话，“我真的喜欢你。你别再生气了好不好，你不喜欢我和别人在一起，那我答应你，我以后不带别人回去了，不会再让你不开心了。等你病好了就和我回家好吗？就我们两个人，我陪着你，你陪着我，我们两个好好过，就像之前那样你说好不好？”

黄子韬被他抱得有些喘不过气来，拍了拍他的后背，“你先放开我。”

“我不放，”吴世勋心里堵着气，反而把他圈得更紧了，“你别生气了行吗？”

黄子韬终于气闷忍不住咳嗽了两声，吴世勋这才不情不愿地松开了手。

“没这个必要。”黄子韬觉得舒服多了，他喘着气说，“是我自己硬是要倒贴找上门的，你不用勉强自己改变什么。”

“我是认真的。”吴世勋急了，翻出手机给他看，“你看，我把你的照片都发在朋友圈了，你看他们的评论都觉得我们两个是一对。”

黄子韬瞥了眼屏幕，底下整齐划一的称谓让他觉得可笑至极，“嫂子？吴世勋，你真觉得这是在夸我而不是骂我吗？你们这是在把我当女人看？”他双手抱胸不屑地反问道，“还是说你喜欢被人这么叫？”

吴世勋愣住了，他完全没有考虑过这个问题，当初听见时只觉得这个称呼把黄子韬和他之间的距离拉近了，变得更亲密了，他原以为黄子韬会因为知道自己在朋友圈里公开两个人的关系而感到高兴，没想到黄子韬却是这个反应。

他怎么就给忘了呢？黄子韬似乎从来没有主动想要融入他的圈子，接触他的朋友。

他根本就不在乎。

这个认知让吴世勋感觉到了挫败，“对不起。是我疏忽了。”他放下手机闷闷地说。

“没关系。”黄子韬看着并不怎么生气，“反正我也不认识他们，无所谓他们说什么。”

吴世勋更郁闷了，满心欢喜却落了空，委屈地说，“我会和他们说一声，让他们以后别乱叫了。”

“不会有以后了，之后的一切都与我无关。”黄子韬扫了他一眼，淡淡地说，“上次我已经说的很清楚了，我们之间结束了。今天谢谢你花时间陪我看病，但以后大家还是不要再见面了，免得碰上尴尬。”

吴世勋瞪直了眼睛看着他，“你还在生气吗？我都说了以后不找其他人只和你在一起你还要我怎么样？”

黄子韬觉得头疼。吴世勋怎么就不能明白他的意思呢，他没有在生气，他只是不想再耗费精力与他继续纠缠，只想快点打发他走。黄子韬按了按越来越疼的太阳穴，挥挥手说，“无所谓了，这点你不用和我交待。你以后找不找其他人都和我无关。”

吴世勋一颗心从头凉到底。他把自己的心掏出来放在黄子韬面前，可他却不屑一顾，连看都不愿多看一眼。

“怎么会和你没有关系？！”他握紧了拳头，一双眼睛死死地盯着他，“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，好好的为什么要分开？我都说了只要你在我身边，我就不会去找别人，就我们两个，你还在别扭些什么！要我怎么做你才能不生气？”

“我没有在闹别扭，也没有在生气。我很清醒，比过去的六年中的任何时候都要更清醒。”黄子韬冷眼看着他，心如止水，“这些话如果你是在早些时候就和我说的话我可能会很高兴，高兴到一整晚都睡不着觉，然后像个傻子一样开始认真筹划我们的未来。但是现在，”他摇了摇头，“抱歉，我做不到。我没有办法在经历了这一切之后还可以继续相信你。”

那天的记忆实在是太不堪，也太痛苦了，甜腻的声音毒蛇一样缠绕着他，情欲的味道扼住了他的咽喉，如果可以的话黄子韬真希望自己那天没有去过吴世勋的家，永远都没有撞见过那一幕。  
但该来的总是要来的。梦终究是要醒的，不让自己痛个明白又怎么能够彻底死心呢。

吴世勋的气势顿时弱了一大半，他艰难地吞咽着。“不，你还是在生气。你现在说的都是气话。”他用力抓着自己的头发，在床边狭窄的过道来回踱步，嘴里反复说着，“你是在生气，你是喜欢我的，所以你忍受不了我和别人在一起。对，是我不好。我不该找别人的，是我不好……”

黄子韬无奈地叹了口气，心间涌起一阵沉闷的钝痛，这虽然要不了他的命，但也让他不太好受。他缓缓开口劝说道，“你没有做错，也没有什么不好。只是我们两个不合适。”

“谁说不合适!”吴世勋恶狠狠地打断他，黄子韬被他一凶心里也有气，却见吴世勋猛地转过脸来，眼睛是红的，嘴唇因为激动而不停颤抖，“我说合适就合适！你相信我，给我一次机会，我会改的，我不会再找别人的。”

黄子韬看着眼前的吴世勋，竟然觉得有些陌生，从小活在金字塔顶端的他脸上何时出现过这样狼狈失落的神情。

但这些痛苦真的是自己带给他的吗？黄子韬简直都有些受宠若惊了。

“我听见你说这话照理来说应该很高兴才对，但是并没有。”

吴世勋可能真的挺喜欢他，但他们两个对于喜欢的定义太不一样了。吴世勋喜欢新鲜又美丽的事物，追求刺激与快感，活的潇洒又恣意，他可以同时在心里装着许多人，在和他们接吻做爱，缠绵悱恻之后，又跑到他面前深情款款地宣布说他最喜欢的人是自己，让他失去了所有责怪和愤怒的权利。

你想要爱吴世勋，就必须接受这样的感情。你得玩得起，放得开。

黄子韬尝试了，努力了，但他却做不到。他的心很小，却是沉甸甸的，捧在手心里，每一次只能给特别的那个人。

“我没有在开玩笑，也不是耍性子使手段想要让你重新把我追回去。”黄子韬脸上的表情平静得近乎麻木，“我们之间回不去了。过去了就是过去了。”  
吴世勋慌了神。他手足无措地站在原地，湿润了眼睛。直到现在他才相信黄子韬这次是真的要和他分手，是打定主意想要离开他。他逆着光，高大的身影看上去脆弱又无助，嗫嚅着小声地向他求助道，

“我要怎么做你才会原谅我，答应和我一起回去？”

黄子韬安静地盯着他看了一会儿，声音很低，可能是虚弱，也可能是因为疲倦，“你什么都不用做。我们本来就是生活在不同世界的人，六年前就应该是没有交集的两条平行线，可是我不甘心，明明知道不合适却还是拼了命地想要接近你，和你在一起。是我活该，是我自找的，我犯的错我会认，我并没有后悔，而且我已经得到了应有的教训。现在我只想回到属于我的生活里，让所有的一切都重新开始。”

吴世勋什么话都没有说。他沉默了好几分钟，充血的眼睛死死盯着黄子韬，凶狠得像要吃人，黄子韬只觉得头皮阵阵发麻，

“不行！”吴世勋斩钉截铁地说。他抹干了泪，天真无措的表情消失不见，眼光蛮横又暴戾，“黄子韬你够狠！你喜欢我的时候就跑来招惹我，一句不喜欢我了拍拍屁股就想走，告诉你，天底下没这么便宜的事。你什么都知道，什么都在你的掌握中，看我像个傻逼似地一步步按着你的计划走，围着你转你是不是特别高兴特别有成就感啊？我告诉你，你别想让我喜欢上你之后就这么结束了。你要想分手想要离开得问问我同不同意，答不答应。我现在告诉你，我不同意！只要我还喜欢你，你就得留在我身边，如果我一直喜欢你，你就得一直留在我身边，你听明白了没？”

黄子韬愤怒地瞪着他，气得脸色青白。

这时候门铃响了。

吴世勋用眼神警告了他一眼，走到门口去开门。

“没有人订你们的粥！滚！”他把门用力关上，愤恨地转过来，怒气冲冲地说，“你这是什么意思？”

黄子韬快要被他的无赖行径给气晕了。

自己就是个不折不扣的懦夫，从吴世勋家里落荒而逃，甚至于连上楼当面质问的勇气都没有，在这段畸形的感情中吴世勋从来都没有给过他这个资格。他天生就不适合玩这种游戏，现在他认输了，死心了，他只不过是想要体面一点地离开，找个安静的地方能够悄悄养伤，摆脱过去的阴霾，重新开始新的生活。

可吴世勋凭什么，他凭什么在伤透他的心之后还能摆出一副受害者的模样，站在他面前委屈地向他控诉自己的残忍呢？

他凭什么认为自己在撞破他和别人上床之后还可以若无其事地继续爱他，凭什么自己一旦先爱上了就要一直爱下去？

吴世勋，你凭什么！

“没关系，”他怒火中烧，胃似乎又在隐隐作痛，但他还算冷静，不动声色地捂着胃，嘴里挑衅道，“我再叫一份就是了。”

吴世勋黑着脸和他对峙着。粥已经煮开了，谷物的香气弥漫在了整个房间。吴世勋紧绷的肩膀突然垮了下来，露出惨淡的笑容，“你以前不会这么对我的。我烧的再怎么不好吃你还是会全部吃完的。”

“我们之间为什么会变成这样？”

他声音哽咽，有些说不下去了。

黄子韬咬紧牙关，别过脸去，硬是将喉间的酸涩全部吞了回去。

“你胃还没好，别饿着肚子。”吴世勋吸了吸鼻子，“是不是你看不见我就愿意吃东西？”

黄子韬没有回答。

“那我先出去一会儿。”他的声音温柔又小声，听上去深情款款，让人难以不为之动容，“你喝点粥，你这胃生的娇气，要好好养，不能饿着。”

他去厨房关了火，从沙发上拿起自己的外套准备出去，黄子韬叫住了他。

“等等。”

“什么事？”他立即跑回来，眼神中带着隐隐的期待。

“把这里的钥匙还给我。”

“黄子韬，你有没有良心啊！”吴世勋指着他，气的肺都要炸了，低吼道，“你真是有本事惹我生气！我越不想听的你就越是要说对不对？好啊，我告诉你，我不还，不还啊！”

黄子韬闷哼一声，“随便你，大不了我换锁。”

吴世勋冷冷地看着他，目光狠厉，一个字一个字地说，“你尽管试试。无论你换多少把锁我照样能进来你信不信？你也别想躲到其他地方去，无论你到哪儿我都能把你找出来，我劝你最好死了这条心，老老实实地留在家里养病。”

黄子韬知道他没有在开玩笑。

“滚。”黄子韬抓起身边的枕头愤怒地扔向他。

震耳欲聋的关门声，吴世勋气冲冲地走了。

黄子韬怔怔地看着天花板，缓缓合上了眼睛。

过了十来分钟，有人进来了，还有塑料袋悉悉索索的声音。他连眼睛都懒得睁，或者说是根本不想看见那个人。厨房里传来碗筷的动静，紧接着有脚步声向着自己的方向走来。

“粥放在这里，待会儿你自己吃。”

黄子韬继续躺在床上装没听见。吴世勋叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊说，

“你好好吃饭，我先出去了。”

又是一声关门声，声音被控制到了最轻，显得小心翼翼。

黄子韬睁开眼坐了起来。床头柜上摆了个托盘。上面放着一个小碗，里面盛着新鲜出锅的热粥，边上放着几个小碟子，有好几种不同的酱菜。家里从来不会备有这些，显然是吴世勋刚才下楼买回来的。

黄子韬用力揉了揉脸，双手抱膝头埋在腿间，沉默了很久。

手机铃响了，他看了眼来电显示上的名字，犹豫了一下，还是接了起来，

“喂——”

“韬韬！你怎么可以说不干就不干了呢？你到底出了什么事好好的为什么突然就要解约了呢？究竟是怎么回事啊，韬韬，呜呜呜，我好难过，今天张姐和我说了，呜呜呜，你怎么可以这样，你这个坏人，呜呜呜……”

刚听到他的声音，方晴就连珠炮似地说了一大通。她哭得很伤心，每说几个字就要停下来抽鼻子，声音断断续续的听也听不太清，黄子韬需要集中全部的注意力才能听个大概，

“你怎么那么，不负责任，说走就走呢……呜呜呜”

“你，你怎么都不提前和我说一声啊，呜呜呜，我连礼物都没送你……呜呜呜”

“张姐给了我三万说是公司补贴，呜呜呜，她虽然没有明说可我也不傻啊，我工作这么多年怎么会不知道这不是公司给我的，呜呜呜，是你给我的是不是？”

她越哭越大声，越哭越伤心，黄子韬似乎有些被她感染到了，眼角也微微泛起了红。对于应该如何安慰一个伤心难过的女孩子，他实在是缺乏经验，显得笨拙又无措，只能依循着本能，好言好语地耐心劝她，

“傻姑娘，你是我见过的最好的助理，别难过了，再哭下去妆都要花了。”

“花了就花了，”方晴擤了擤鼻涕赌气地说，“你都不辞而别不要我了，我失业了，伤心一下还不行吗？我哭犯法了吗？我碍着谁了？”

“好好好，没不让你哭，如果哭出来会舒服点的话那就哭吧，这事是我做的不对，我和你赔礼道歉好不好，”他看着面前还冒着热气的白米粥，失神地说，“不过再怎么伤心难过，我们都还是要向前看，你说对吗？”


End file.
